Currently, components, particularly vehicular components such as those found in automotive vehicles, which are to be mated together in a manufacturing process are mutually located with respect to each other by alignment features that are oversized and/or undersized to provide spacing to freely move the components relative to one another to align them without creating an interference therebetween that would hinder the manufacturing process. One example includes two-way and/or four-way male alignment features, typically upstanding bosses, which are received into corresponding female alignment features, typically apertures in the form of holes or slots. There is a clearance between the male alignment features and their respective female alignment features which is predetermined to match anticipated size and positional variation tolerances of the male and female alignment features as a result of manufacturing (or fabrication) variances. As a result, significant positional variation can occur between the mated first and second components having the aforementioned alignment features, which may contribute to the presence of undesirably large variation in their alignment, particularly with regard to the gaps and spacing between them. In the case where these misaligned components are also part of another assembly, such misalignments can also affect the function and/or aesthetic appearance of the entire assembly. Regardless of whether such misalignment is limited to two components or an entire assembly, it can negatively affect function and result in a perception of poor quality.
To align and secure components, the aforementioned male and female alignment features may be employed in combination with separate screw boss features that serve to secure the components to each other. In such an assembly, the mating components are located relative to each other by the alignment features, and are fixed relative to each other by the separate screw boss features. Use of two separate sets of features, one for alignment and the other for securement, may limit the effectiveness of each set on a given assembly, as one set of features cannot be employed where the other one is employed.
Accordingly, the art of alignment and securement systems can be enhanced by providing an alignment system with an integrally arranged fastening system that can ensure both alignment and fastening of two components via elastic averaging of a single elastically deformable alignment and fastening element disposed in mating engagement with a corresponding single alignment feature.